The invention relates to a hinge with a hinge arm of U-shaped cross-section including two lateral flanges and a center flange and connected with a hinge casing by means of hinge links. The hinge arm is mounted on a mounting plate and at its rear end is pivotally connected thereto. At its front end the hinge arm has a female thread into which is screwed a joint adjusting screw which is mounted with its head in a slot of the mounting plates, such slot being open towards the front.
According to the state of the art, hinges are generally mounted in such a way that the hinge casing is fitted into a bore of a door, and the hinge casing is connected with the hinge arm by means of hinge links. The mounting plate is fastened to a furniture side wall separately. When the door is being mounted, the hinge arm is placed on the mounting plate and fastened thereto by means of a clamping screw (see for example AT-PS 296 812). The clamping screw generally also serves for the depth adjustment of the hinge arm, and a joint adjustment screw is provided in most cases.
Furthermore, a hinge is known in which the hinge arm is inserted into groove-like guide means of the mounting plate and the depth adjustment is carried out by bending the hinge arm (AT-PS 353 130).
Moreover, hinges are known in which the mounting plate is pivotally connected to the rear end of the hinge arm, and the mounting plate and the hinge arm are together fastened to the furniture side wall when the door is being mounted. These hinges only provide the possibility of a joint adjustment which is carried out by means of a joint adjustment screw which is mounted in a female thread of the hinge arm and held with a head in a slot of the mounting plate. The slot is open towards the front, i.e. towards the hinge axles.